girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZSomji16/My GMW Ideas
Girl Meets World Episodes (My ideas) # Girl Meets Talent Show Plot Synopsis: After learning that John Quincy Adams Middle School is having a Talent Show, Riley and the others are excited, as they all know what acts they’re going to perform. Maya, who has an act, admits to Riley and Zack when they are in their usual sitting place in Riley’s room that she has stage fright when in front of a lot of people. Both Riley and Zack helps her overcome her fear and, as the finishing talent in the show, Maya sings Seamless for the talent show, making her stage fright go away completely. Main Cast: Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar Ben Savage as Cory Matthews Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence-Matthews ????????? as Zachary Hart Trivia: 1. Seamless is a song sung by Sabrina, which describes her friendship with Rowan Blanchard, and her older sis, Sarah Carpenter 2. Second appearance of Zack Hart, the first being Girl Meets Maya’s Brother 3. This is JQA Middle School’s first ever talent show 2. Girl Meets Animation! (1 hour Special) (In-between Seasons 4 and 5) Plot Synopsis: In the new Art Class, the Quads learn about Animation and start to wonder how their lives would be if they were animated, so as they day-dream about this, an animated intro of GMW starts, as the animated episode begins. Main Cast: Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar Ben Savage as Cory Matthews Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence-Matthews 3. Girl Meets Maya’s Brother Plot Synopsis: On Christmas, a guy about one year older than Maya shows up at her door. Maya questions the guy, who reveals himself as Zachary Hart, Maya’s older brother. Zack reveals that he and Maya were separated after he was born, stating that Maya’s dad had custody of Zack, and Katy had custody of Maya. Zack then goes with Maya to the high school, meets her friends, and eventually the group’s friendship. Cast: Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar Ben Savage as Cory Matthews Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence-Matthews ????????? as Zachary Hart Trivia: 1. A new star joins the GMW Cast 2. It is possible that Zack shares similarities with Jack Hunter, the brother of Shawn Hunter. 3. First appearance of Maya’s brother, played by ?????????? 4. Girl Meets Camp (Crossover Special) (In-between season 5-6) Plot: Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle head to Camp Kikiwaka for the summer because they have become CITs (Counselors In Training) there. While at the camp in Maine, they meet Emma, Ravi, and Zuri Ross and help them with the events that go on during this crossover. While there, Maya runs into her brother Zack, where he explains that he is a counselor in training as well. Then, Maya and Zack are attacked by the ghost of a camp counselor that used to work at Camp Kikiwaka. Trivia: 1. In this special, Girl Meets World crosses over with BUNK’D 2. Ben Savage and Danielle Fishel (Cory and Topanga) are absent in this episode. 3. This is GMW’s second crossover, as the first one was with the Thundermans. 4. This special is similar to a What’s New Scooby Doo episode entitled, “Camp Comeoniwannascareya.” 5. Girl Meets Superheroes or Girl Meets the Thundermans Short Plot: Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle get superpowers because of a power machine in Max Thunderman’s lair in Hiddenville. Once introduced to the rest of the superhero family, the four New Yorkians along with the Thundermans, have to fight off an evil villain before he destroys Hiddenville, Metroburg, and New York City. GMW Cast: * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence-Matthews (Mentioned Only) The Thundermans Cast: * Kira Kosarin as Phoebe Thunderman * Jack Griffo as Maximus "Max" Thunderman * Addison Riecke as Nora Thunderman * Diego Velázquez as Billy Thunderman * Chris Tallman as Hank Thunderman * Rosa Blasi as Barbara "Barb" Thunderman Trivia: * · This would be Disney Channel and Nickelodeon's first crossover * · This is not counted towards the start of a new season for GMW, as it is another special in between seasons. However, this IS counted as an hour long Thundermans Episode. 6. Girl Meets Whenever (GMW and Best Friends Whenever Crossover) Plot: A trip to Washington DC’s Museum of Natural History as Maya Hart and Riley Matthews meeting Shelby Marcus and Cydney “Cyd” Ripley and learn that they can time-travel. But an accident in a lab in the Museum gives Riley and Maya the ability to time-travel as well, causing things to happen. Meanwhile, Lucas, Farkle, and Zack meet Barry Eisenberg and Ronaldo “Naldo” Montoya and let’s just say that Farkle and Barry work together to achieve Time-travel as well. Lucas, Zack, and Naldo get along fine. GMW Cast: Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar Best Friends Whenever Cast: Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus Landry Bender as Cydney "Cyd" Ripley Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg Ricky Garcia as Ronaldo "Naldo" Montoya Category:Blog posts